


Douglas: The Morning After

by plesiochronous (seshatnedjset)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshatnedjset/pseuds/plesiochronous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas wakes up with no memory of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douglas: The Morning After

Awareness came slowly creeping up on Douglas, giving him plenty of time to assess his current state before admitting that he was awake. On the positive side of things he was pleasantly warm, appeared to be lying in his own bed, and was rather neatly snuggled up to someone. On the downside, his head felt fragile, as if any large movements may dislodge it entirely, he felt slightly sick, his mouth tasted unpleasantly like something had crawled inside and died, and to his shame he had absolutely no idea just who it was he had his arms wrapped around. 

Clearly he'd fallen off the wagon last night - and rather spectacularly it seemed. Well, he never was one for doing things by halves - if you were going to do something stupid, you might as well really commit to it. Sifting through his rather hazy memories, he identified the tipping point as being the arrival of the final divorce papers from Helena's solicitor.  He was a free man again - and clearly had chosen to celebrate said freedom by abandoning ten years of sobriety in favour of getting completely sozzled. Well, that was a bit cliche, no points for originality on that one.

He'd also managed rather a speedy rebound process judging by the presence of the additional body in his bed. But no matter how much he racked his, admittedly, rather the-worse-for-wear brain, he couldn't remember chatting anyone up during his drinking binge, or even meeting anyone other than the bartender. Then again, he was also unable to remember getting home, going to bed, or any actual sex. So, his memory couldn't be relied upon to give him any answers - not yet at least. Perhaps after some coffee.

Other senses then. He was naked, except for his watch, and the body he was cuddled up to was also naked, and he felt certain that sex had been had, even if he'd since forgotten it. It also appeared that it was a male body, a little unusual for him, but there had been plenty of stewards amongst those supposed thousand stewardesses. The hair that was almost tickling his nose smelled rather familiarly of cinnamon. Nothing for it - he was going to have to open his eyes to solve this mystery.

Hmm, it was possible his eyes were malfunctioning due to excess booze. Or perhaps he was still drunk. Either that or Martin really was lying naked in his bed - in fact lying naked in his arms. He blinked a few times on the off chance that that would change the sight before him, but no. Ginger hair, pale skin, Martin was recognisable to him even at this angle, facing away, and that familiar cinnamon scent - ok, clearly he had slept with Martin. 

Once he had accepted this fact, he found that he was less shocked and more pleased at the idea. It was quite flattering after all. Martin was 16 years younger than him, and really rather attractive, once you got past the awkwardness and insecurity. He frowned at his continuing inability to remember meeting up with Martin the night before, let alone having sex with him. Surely this was the sort of thing one ought to remember. That thought brought up the further worry that his performance may have been less than stellar due to the drink. Though surely Martin would forgive him if he'd been less than perfect, under the circumstances, and he would make extra effort next time, if there was a next time (and he found himself a little surprised at how much he hoped there would be), to make sure both men enjoyed and remembered the experience. 

Martin shifted slightly and Douglas instinctively tightened his arms around him,  bringing him back more against him. Martin's hair tickled Douglas' nose and he sniffed, then inhaled again more deeply, enjoying the warm scent of Martin. Hmm, he'd be quite happy to stay here all day. Or at least until Martin woke, and then maybe he'd be able to work on making some memories.

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this from Douglas' pov with what happens when Martin wakes up. Also have a plan for Martin's pov. Would there be any interest?


End file.
